NaLu Angst Week - 2018
by RayhneTess
Summary: Summary: The prompts from NaLu Angst Week, 2018. Bonus Day: Night Sky / Day 1: Shadows / Day 2: Betrayal / Day 3: Tears / Day 4: Distance / Day 5: Insanity / Day 6: Obstacles / Day 7: Broken / Bonus Day: Shattered Dreams
1. Night Sky

Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 1 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – T for topics discussed  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 636 Words

* * *

 ** _Prison gates won't open up for me  
 _On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
 _Oh, I reach for you___**

The blonde sat pressed against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. The man had his back facing her, refusing to look at her; he _couldn't_. Not when he was like this. Not when she feared him so.

"I'm not the monster everyone says I am, Lucy." The pink haired man spoke, his voice deep, saddened with the regret he was overwhelmed with. She was crying, he knew. He could smell her tears after all.

"I know that Natsu. I know. But right now… I'm not afraid _of_ you if that is what you're wrongfully thinking. I'm afraid _for_ you." The man — _Natsu's_ — head slammed up, hitting the bars behind him, making him groan slightly. If it were anyone else there with him he would not turn his back on them for fear of what they may do to his wings. But with her, even when her hand reached out to touch the spot between the fragile things, he only flexed them with a hiss. "What has my father done to you? What _will_ he do to you? I fear for your life, but I know naught of what I can do." Her arms wrapped around him through the bars and she breathed in, resting her head on his.

He looked down, a tear falling to her scarred wrist. He cradled her hand in his own, leaving a light kiss over the mark that used to be proudly displayed, but her father now hid with silk gloves. Neither of the young adults knew whether it was because of the mark or the horrid scarring that went from the fingertips on her right hand to the middle of her upper arm. "You mustn't fear for me." He turned around, her hands still in his, careful of his wings. "Listen to me princess, you must run." She shook her head defiantly.

"No." He gripped her hands, yanking her to him and holding on tight.

"You must!"

"I will _not!_ I'm not going to leave you in my father's hands. I will save you. I can't leave you here, not when it's more fun together." Her hand moved to his face, another glance at the scarring and he turned to face it, kissing her palm before putting the glove back on.

"Come morning, it will be done my princess, my _queen_." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Then I shall pray night never leaves." The two held each other through the bars, Lucy wishing she could find some way to get him out of there. The sooner the better, as was proven by the man's statement. "Damn my father, damn him and his council. They don't understand."

"They will realize their mistake when I am dead. When my father and brother rally their troops to send to the kingdom. Which is why you must run."

"Never." Natsu pulled back, not liking the tone of voice she used, seeing a glint in her eyes. "An ultimatum. Our kingdoms join or go to war, but if he executes you, he must execute me as well." Natsu shook his head but she continued. "Listen. He has no other child, loved only my mother and wishes to use me for no reason other than to further his kingdom's riches. What better way to do that than with you. We will gain two kingdom's loyalties."

"Lucy, no."

"I will not _leave you,_ Natsu. I do not care if my father despises you because you are part demon and part dragon. You are _all_ Natsu. _My_ Natsu." She leaned forward, resting her forehead to his, showing her sincerity. "My _king_." A secret smile spread across both of their faces, their hands laced together. If there was one reason Lucy was grateful for the gloves, it was because it allowed her to hide the truth.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

So, the song used for this is called Savin' Me by Nickelback. This is the first bonus day of NaLu Angst Week 2018. I hope you all are as excited as I am to read this. It was really interesting to write, as I rewrote it nearly five times before I decided that this was the route I wanted to take. It is an E.N.D. au, but set with Natsu as a prince to both the dragon kingdom and demon kingdom. Lucy is a princess, if you could not tell. This is only the beginning of a heartbreaking tale of love and despair. Do not fret though, for I promise, that for once in my stories there will be a happy ending! I'm kidding, all my stories have happy endings, ish. Any who, let me know your thoughts!

~ _Rayhne_


	2. Shadows

_Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?_

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 2 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – T for topics discussed  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 1,425 Words

* * *

 ** _Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you,  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And, oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

Lucy had felt trapped, caged in, when her and Natsu had their first meeting. She had gone with her father to the dragon kingdom, where he and king Igneel were drawing up a peace treaty between their two kingdoms. The blonde had known she would most likely be put in an arranged marriage to keep the treaty, but when they had come to that topic, her father claimed he had already promised her to someone else.

Her breathing began to get heavy and she stood up abruptly, rushing from the room, leaving the two kings, the queen, the prince and the princess behind. She had been introduced to each of them, queen Grandeeney, princess Wendy, and prince Natsu, the last of which had shown up forty minutes late, nearing the hour mark.

The girl stood against the wall in the hall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Are you all right?" A deep voice asked, and she looked up to meet the green-onyx eyes of the dragon kingdom prince. Lucy nodded, looking away from the prince. "You obviously aren't. What's so shocking about what happened in there?"

"It's just, my father and mother had always promised I would get to agree to whomever I was to marry. I hadn't even _known_ my father had allowed someone claim to me yet." She paused for a moment, watching the dragon prince's reaction. He frowned and his wings flexed in agitation. "I haven't the slightest idea of who it is either." She pursed her lips, wondering if she should speak her next thought aloud. "I… If he hadn't of promised me already, I would have agreed to the arrangement your father was proposing as long as you were okay with it."

The prince smiled at her. "I wouldn't have gotten a choice, but if I did, I would have agreed as well." She gave a sad smile, just as the door opened and her father walked out.

"Prince Natsu, your father would like to speak with you." Natsu nodded and walked into the room with a quick glance back before leaving her alone with her father. Lucy looked up at her father with fear as he struck her across the face. "You insolent child. How could you embarrass me like that? Running out when I mention your arranged marriage, as if you did not know."

"But father, I—"

"No. You are to be married when you are twenty six, you know this." She had known that for as long as she could remember, it was true.

"Yes, but—"

"No buts, you _will_ marry the man I have chosen for you, and you _will_ help me secure our treaty with this kingdom and any others I may need your help with." Lucy nodded, her cheek still stinging from the slap. "Good, now go in there and apologize."

"Yes father." She looked at the ground, walking to the doors, stepping through them and leaving her father in the hall. She kneeled down the moment she stepped through the doors, hearing the murmuring of the dragon kingdom's royal family cease. "I apologize your majesties and your highnesses. I did not mean to be so rude and rush from the room."

"Look up, princess Lucy." A voice similar to Natsu's spoke and she did, still not looking the king in the eyes for fear of his wrath. A gasp came from the royals in front of her and she lowered her head again, tears truly threatening to fall. A shadow fell across the space in front of her and she flinched, but a warm and comforting hand lightly touched her injured cheek, and she looked up, once again facing the dragon prince.

"Did he hit you Luce?"

She didn't look at him, nor did she question him being so familiar with her. "I deserved it, your highness."

Natsu stepped back, his warm hand now clenched into a fist. His father spoke, "do not do anything rash Natsu. We know nothing about how her father would react." Natsu nodded, releasing his hand from a fist and stepping forward, pulling the blonde princess into a hug. She was shocked to say the least, and her arms slowly wrapped back around him. It had been a long time since she had been held like this, and her tears suddenly flowed freely.

"Thank you, Natsu." She whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

"Anytime Luce. Anytime."

—

Less than a month later and the two were best friends, spending as much time together as they could, even neglecting their duties. Lucy lay with her head on Natsu's upper arm out in the grass field. He was face down, his wing covering the girl from the beating sun. "Let's just stay here forever, okay?"

Natsu looked up from his spot on the ground, turning his head to face her and resting it on his other arm. "Forever is a long time, Luce."

"Not with you it's not. It will feel like the shortest amount of time has passed ever, just as the shortest amount away from you feels like forever." A smile was shared between them before Natsu closed his eyes again.

"How long do you think we can keep this up Luce, before your father gets mad again?"

"It was part of the treaty. You and I spend every other week together. Hopefully, never." She closed her eyes and slid closer to him, loving the feel of his wing surrounding her, protecting her.

"I'm going to miss this when you get married." And that was the kicker in the treaty. The two were allowed this time together, until Lucy got married in nine years.

"Don't think about that." She brushed hair away from his face, making him look up at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, the shadows dancing around his face concealing his true thoughts. "What is it Natsu?"

"Nothing, just… Don't worry about it Lucy, let's relax."

—

He could hear her, the sobs reaching his ears even from so far away. His Luce was crying. He wouldn't allow that. Getting up from his bed, Natsu flew to the now twenty year old woman's kingdom, stopping when he reached her window. He slipped in silently, wrapping his arms around her as she lay in bed.

"Natsu?" She turned, seeing her friend beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could hear your pain, even from my own bedroom. What is it? What's happened?" _You_. She wanted to say, _you've made me fall in love with you and it hurts_. But she didn't, she just shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, careful of his wings, holding herself against him for some form of comfort. "Please tell me, Luce."

"I can't. You're not to worry, understand?" She replied, resting her head on his chest at an angle.

"No, I don't. I'm always going to worry about you."

"No more. No longer."

"What has happened Lucy? You _must_ tell me." Lucy paused as his grip became firm and he used her full name, telling her he was serious. He truly was worried about her.

"I've fallen in love." His heart broke. "The worst part is, even if he did love me back we could never be together, and he knows that."

"How would he know that?"

"He knows about my arranged marriage." A growl slipped from Natsu's throat and Lucy kissed his collarbone, attempting to calm him down. "He's been there for me a lot, it was only last night I realized I had fallen in love with him. It hurts so much, because I want him, but can never have him."

"Why would anyone give you up, Luce? I know…" He paused, not ready to finish that sentence out loud. Taking in a deep breath Natsu continued. "I know I wouldn't give you up."

Her breath caught, and Natsu feared he said something wrong. "You mean it?" She whispered, looking up at him curiously.

"Yes." He had barely breathed the word, before her lips were crushed against his. Natsu's hands wrapped around her and yanked her to him. He rolled on top of her, his wings flexing and surrounding them. One of his legs went in between hers, his mouth moving against hers punishingly.

He pulled away slightly, looking at her. "Let me court you Luce." Both of their breathing was harsh. "Please? I know I don't know much about it, but I'll do the best I can."

"Yes." Then their lips met again, shadows hovering around them, showing them as one.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Day 1 of NaLu Angst Week 2018, wow. This was a bit difficult to write, going backwards from the end result. Natsu and Lucy were fast friends, weren't they. Then poor Lucy, fearing Natsu did not truly love her. The two would _betray_ their kingdoms to be together, hint hint. Okay, but the next bit isn't all that angsty, only a little bittersweet. And full of smut. Like, literally, it's pretty much all smut. But how was this bit of angst? Let me know your thoughts, or questions!

~Rayhne


	3. Betrayal

_Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?_

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 3 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – M for mature scenes  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 1,182 Words

* * *

 ** _Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And Say it for me,  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_**

Natsu could tell the girl was anxious. They were about to do something to defy both of their kingdoms, why wouldn't she be? But she was smiling, so Natsu could tell that she was not regretting her decision.

"Ya ready, Luce?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Natsu." She leaned up, kissing him quickly before the two stepped into their friend's home.

"Lucy, Natsu! You're here early." A scarlet haired woman spoke, guiding them to where her husband was in the other room. "Excited, I'm guessing."

"Yes Erza." Natsu answered, looking at the blonde with a smile. "We are." Neither of them wore particularly fancy clothing, but that did not matter. What mattered were the words that would be spoken that night.

After three years of courting, Natsu had proposed to the girl. Lucy had immediately said yes, even knowing she was going to be doing something she could essentially be denounced from the throne for. After all, Natsu was the one she loved, the one she wanted everything with, and therefore, the one she would do it for. No matter the cost. So there they were, going through with the paperwork, signing and handing it back over to Jellal, who officially pronounced them married.

Lucy giggled as the two raced from the house, Natsu picking her up and shooting into the air. A delighted squeal left the blonde's lips, and Natsu set them down in his room.

When the situation dawned on her, the breath escaped from her lungs, a deep blush settling on her cheeks. Natsu looked at her worried, but she just stood up and kissed him sweetly as he walked her backwards, to his bed. Before the two could fall, Natsu stripped them both, leaning down and pulling a peak of her breasts into his mouth. His hand travelled to her womanhood, sliding against it and testing the waters. They had done foreplay before. But tonight wasn't about the foreplay.

Her hand grasped his cock and he pulled his head from her breast to look at her, confused. She slid to her knees between him and the bed, quickly wrapping her mouth around his member instead. Natsu grabbed her hair, holding on as she bobbed, allowing him to expand in her mouth. As he was at his limit she pulled away and he came on her body as she rose. She made no move to wipe it off, sliding back on the bed and spreading herself for him so he could have her.

"My princess." He murmured against her stomach, licking around her navel before going lower. Her body bucked down as his tongue came in contact with her clit. Natsu wasted no time tasting Lucy, sucking her clit and plunging his fingers inside of her over and over again. She bucked again as his fingers curled, coming on his hand and he licked her clean before sliding up her body, kissing her again. "Are you ready?" He asked for the second time that day.

"Yes, my king." She responded, certain. Natsu growled possessively as he slid into her, slowly, but hard. He didn't pause, his mouth covering hers, kissing her the same way their first kiss had been. As though it were a punishment. Bruising her lips with his own, sucking and sliding his tongue in between her lips, tasting all of her, all of what of him was left.

"My queen." He said as he pulled back. A smile was on his face as he watched her breathing become erratic; her breasts following. He bent down, sucking at the pulse point on her neck. Her body bucked against his and he sunk his teeth in over her collarbone. A jolt spread through her as his magic was laced through her veins, her blood, giving his mate the ability to bear his child and live.

Natsu laced his fingers through her own as he pulled back a bit. His knees on either side of her legs, him, buried deep inside her. The flush of arousal that was on the top of her breasts enticed him to look at the the pink tips, but he just continued pounding in her.

A gasp from her was all the warning he got before she came around him. He smiled at her, a wicked smile that promised naughtiness. Lucy reached up to grasp his shoulders, but he used his own hands still merged with hers to flip her over after pulling out.

"My king?" She asked and he slammed back into her, making her yelp.

"Yes, keep calling me that Lucy." She had found a kink of his already, his biggest one: domination.

"Of course, my king." She cried out as he rocked into her hard, nearly dragging her over the edge again. Natsu leaned down to kiss her shoulder, before knocking her arms from keeping her weight up. She fell with a grunt, her face landing in the mattress. A growl started in the back of his throat as he continued to thrust into her, as deep as he could get.

"Fuck, I wish you could ride me." _His damn wings_. Lucy thought, _if only they wouldn't be in so much pain if I did._ "I think you'd like that too, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, my king."

"Tell me." He commanded. "How would you do it? How would it feel Lucy?"

"I would climb on top of you," a grunt as he sheathed himself again, "let gravity take me down hard and fast so you would be sheathed deep inside me."

"Like this?" He slammed into her hard, his head hitting her cervix, making her cry out.

"Just like that, maybe a little harder." Natsu used more force, his hands reaching to grip her breasts, certain to leave bruises behind. "Yes, my king."

"Then?" He prompted her with another rocking of his hips.

"I would lean forward, watching you as you forced me up on your cock, then drop back down." She moaned as he tightened his grip. "My hands would be braced on your chest, and every time you dragged me up I'd clench my pussy so you could feel how slick you make me." Natsu's hands moved from her tits to her hips, helping him to piston in and out of her, dragging her to him each time. "I'd circle my hips so both of us could feel every crevice, I'd not let any part of me be untouched by you."

Her breathing was hard and Natsu wanted her to finish, tell him what she wanted. "And?"

Natsu heard her lick her lips, breathing in puffs. "And, just before you finished, when I could feel you expand in my throbbing pussy I'd clench as hard as I could. You would cum, my king, filling me, and as I fell back down I would finish as well." And they did, both of them collapsing from their ecstasy. Natsu stayed on top of her, in her, making sure she was completely filled before pulling out.

"My queen," was all he said when he spoke, a small smile alighted her face, satisfied.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Okay, day 2, betrayal. How was it? Smutty? Good, that was the point. Seriously though, this was an important piece of plot, not just smut. Don't forget to be careful what you wish for. This chapter is so full of foreshadow it hurts, and this was before I even wrote the rest! I hope you understood that their betrayal was to their two kingdoms, or in truth just Lucy's father, not each other. Sorry, not really NaLu angsty yet. In fact, I'm pretty sure this entire story is nice to NaLu compared to my other stories… Hmm. But what do you guys think?

~Rayhne


	4. Tears

_Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?_

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 4 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – T for topics discussed  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 1,190 Words

* * *

 ** _Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_**

Neither Lucy nor Natsu had realized that along with his magic, Natsu had placed a mark on her. It was one similar to that of his kingdom's birth mark, which lie on his right bicep. The red fairy matching the pink fairy now placed on her right hand. It was her father who noticed first, dragging her from her bed early one morning. It was the day Natsu had come, and he was surprised to find her not in her bed.

He found her by her screams, the tortured sounds reaching his ears and making him fume. He walked in on her father attempting to burn the mark from her skin, but just before Natsu could do anything, the fire extinguished. Lucy's arm was scarred, but she was now immune to fire, part of something to do with what magic he had placed inside her. Natsu rushed to her side, bending down and cradling her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"You did this to her!" The king screamed and Natsu hissed. "You marked my daughter with your kingdom's brand, tainted her!"

Lucy was shaking, looking up at Natsu, fear blatant in her eyes. His queen did not know what to do, what to say, and that was a problem. So, he spoke to her father. "Even if I did, it would mean she was under my protection, and what you did, the harm you have put upon her would mean you wish to declare yourself my enemy."

"Do not be so bold prince of dragons, for you are not king yet."

A red haze went over Natsu's green eyes, his skin swirling with black marks. "I may not be king, but I have the king's blood in my veins. I shall not stand for this." The king of the celestial kingdom looked at Natsu in shock.

"What the hell are you?" It was then Natsu realized his demon side had joined with his dragon and human side. He looked to Lucy, afraid his wife would fear him, but she did no such thing. Her eyes were filled with awe, respect, and love. However, this was all the opportunity that the king needed to have his guards capture the part dragon and part demon boy.

—

Three weeks later lead to Lucy rushing to the dungeon to warn Natsu of his impending execution. Her father had broken his wings multiple times over, attempting to get information from him, but he refused to put his wife's life in danger. She hadn't known until she had taken that last step, wishing for him to speak to her. The tears had begun, looking at the fragile things that had brought her so much joy, so much protection.

She had visited him multiple times, more than she should have if she was to ensure their relationship be kept secret. She couldn't help it though. Her love was here, for no reason other than loving her, but in truth her father had him there simply because of what was in his blood. Natsu had told her his heritage, the truth about it all, and she had listened, loving him even more for his faults. When she had first come down to visit he had been shocked. He hadn't thought the princess would _want_ to visit him, even considering that the two were married, but there she was. She was also wearing something much fancier than she typically liked, gloves covering her arms, which she had always hated.

She had told him it was her father's decision, to hide the mark, and the scarring he had inflicted. She had also told him she would have been down sooner, but she was sick and hadn't wanted him to catch it. After weeks of her maids not catching it, she ventured down. But just the day before, her father had spoken of the execution being scheduled.

"Princess." A voice spoke from the stairwell, and Lucy turned to see Loke, her loyal guard. "Time has come to an end."

Lucy nodded, turning back to face Natsu. "I _will_ figure this out my king. You will not die at sunrise. I forbid it." Tears began falling. "Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes, my queen. No dying." A smile spread across her face and she leaned in, hugging him before following Loke.

After walking to the main hall she turned to her guard. "Take me to my father."

"Are you certain princess? This is a risky gamble."

"One that I am willing to place." She responded as her guard led her to the grand room, where her father was seated at the table. "Father." She spoke dully.

"Ah, Lucy, what can I do for you?" She was going to make him regret ever touching Natsu.

"Do you understand the consequences of your decision with the prince?" Her father flinched and stood up, but Lucy raised her chin, refusing to be belittled.

"As if a woman could understand such details. Go. Leave my sight."

"I will _not_." She spoke. "I am not going to let you harm him. Not only will you be harming _my_ king, but also our _kingdom_ , father. You do not seem to understand the problems your actions will cause." He did not seem to notice the words she used to describe Natsu, or rather, he did not think those words were of the pink haired male.

"I understand perfectly well."

"You understand that two kingdoms, nay, three, will uprise against you?"

"Three? My dear, only one is in alliance with his, and it is ours."

"Natsu is the prince of not only the dragon kingdom, but the demon kingdom as well. If the law has any say, then he is also the prince of this kingdom." She gulped at the last part.

Her father's focus narrowed to her and she stood up straighter. "What does that mean?"

Lucy pulled both of her gloves off. "Natsu is my husband." She showed the ring, along with the tattoo on the inside of her left wrist that was the tradition of her own kingdom. "If you execute him you will have not only a war on your hands, but a rebellion as well."

"Are you threatening me, Lucy?"

The blonde put her gloves back on. "It is not a threat, merely a statement of the outcome of one possibility out of two."

"And the other?"

She had backed him into a corner. "Natsu is the prince of two kingdoms himself, through our union you gain those resources. One last thing to help with your decision making before I head to my room." She waited for his nod to continue. "If you go through with the execution, be sure to have an extra noose at the ready, because if you execute him, you execute your own daughter as well. And if you shall not do it, then I will do it myself." And with that, she left her father gaping at her, leaving to the confines of her room, only to fall on her bed and sob herself to sleep, praying she had done enough to keep her lover alive.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Day 3 is done! Whoo! Okay, so we are back to where we started and now we know how it got to where it was. Be prepared for the next two chapters, there will be some heavy duty stuff happening in there. The m rating is not just for the sexual content. I'm warning you now so you can get out if you need to. It will not be pleasant. Anyway, what did you think of this? How was assertive Lucy? I hope the angst was there! Let me know all of your thoughts!

~Rayhne


	5. Distance

_Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?_

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 5 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – M for gruesome details  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 1,229 Words

* * *

 ** _These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

Lucy was frightened when early the next morning she was dragged from her bed. She was not taken to the public execution area though, so she assumed that the two would not die. The moment she walked through the doors she froze. Across the great hall, less than fifty meters away, was Natsu. The chains from the roof, that were there to hold prisoners were indeed attached to him. His arms held above his head, the collar bound around his neck. His feet were chained as well; the metal was not a normal metal, magic draining should the prisoner attempt to use any, it was made to kill them.

The blonde was quickly tied up at the other end of the hall, before she was dragged to the seat beside her father's throne, chained to it and given a clear view of Natsu. She couldn't move, the chains strapping her in less effective than the fear that paralyzed her. His green eyes blinked up at her and she nearly broke down into tears. It was then that her father spoke.

"I have accepted your terms daughter." _Does that mean he will kill us?_ She wondered. "Your _husband_ ," he spat, obviously hating the word, "will be allowed to live as long as I get the resources I need. There will also be consequences for betraying me." Lucy nodded, relieved.

"However, those consequences will be taken out on the prince here, for he is more durable, and has much more I can use." Her eyes widened and she looked up at Natsu. It seemed he could tell she wanted to argue, because his eyes begged for her to stay silent. "And you, will watch."

Lucy allowed a tear to fall from her eye as she nodded, replying weakly. "Yes father."

" _He_ will answer my questions, and if I hear a peep from you, you will not like what happens. Understood?" Lucy could already feel her stomach turning as she nodded again. "Good. First question, what is your name?"

"Natsu." He replied.

The king raised a hand and an arrow shot from behind them tearing through one of Natsu's wings. Lucy almost screamed out when it happened, but bit her lip instead, making herself bleed. "Full name."

Natsu spoke through clenched teeth. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

Her father raised his hand again and Lucy bit harder. "Including title."

Already panting, Natsu spoke again. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel of the dragon kingdom and of the Dragneel clan of the demon kingdom, next in line to rule for both." Lucy watched his eyes, they were laced with pain. The girl looked at his wings, there was a purple ring around the wounds where the arrows had gone clean through, and she realized the arrows were poisoned. Her eyes widened and she looked at him worried, but he shook his head imperceptibly.

"How are you both kingdom's prince?"

"Igneel adopted me when I was young, my brother had thought I died in the forest until I had gone over to create an alliance recently."

Another arrow at her father's raised hand and Lucy screamed when it sliced so close to his arm. At that there was another on the other side, her father turning and glaring at her. "Explain." He said to Natsu.

"When I was young, I had evidently gotten lost in the forest. After four days everyone thought I died, but Igneel had found me after two days. He took me in and adopted me. I was about seven. He named me his heir, and then when I was fifteen sent me to the demon kingdom to create a treaty, there, Zeref, who is the current king, informed me he was my brother, and that I was next in line to the throne should he die."

Her father nodded. "What resources does the demon kingdom have to offer?"

Natsu looked at Lucy, he wouldn't give these secrets up, she knew. "I'm not too sure."

"Lies." The king got off of his throne and called over one of his own personal guards. "Do it." Lucy watched in terror as the guard brought out a knife, beginning to saw off one of the horns on his head. Natsu couldn't really struggle, or else it would be worse, but he did begin to roar out in pain, causing Lucy to sob silently. She couldn't move to hide the tears or pain she was feeling, and Natsu had taken as much pain as he could handle without admitting he was in any. "It's just going to get worse from here demon, so you should just tell me what I want to know."

" _I don't know_." He ground out, but the guard moved on to the next horn, making Natsu cry out more. Lucy turned her head to the side, not able to watch what was happening anymore.

"All right, then tell me the truth of what the dragon kingdom has to offer."

"Never." Natsu spat out. Natsu's screams turned into loud roars, causing Lucy to look back, only to see his wings being forcibly torn from his back.

"No." She whispered. "No!" Her voice got louder as she struggled from where she sat. "Natsu! _Natsu!_ " She couldn't stand this, her scream tore through the room before she blacked out.

—

It was three hours later when Loke woke her up, undoing the chains and picking her up, bringing her over to where Natsu was being patched up by Virgo. Lucy couldn't think of anything to say or do except for apologize.

"This isn't your fault Luce."

"But it is!" She cried out, and Natsu sat up, the healing salve doing it's job and turning the fresh wounds into scars. He pulled her into a hug and she gripped him, even as he hissed through the pain. "It's all my fault. Your wings, your beautiful wings, they're gone." Sobs ripped through her and she was pulled in tighter to him.

"Lucy, my queen, look at me." She did, watery brown eyes meeting stern, hopeful green. "My queen, there you are. My beautiful, wonderful, caring queen. I love you."

"I love you too, my king." She replied, leaning in, kissing him with all the deprivation she had been feeling for the past three months. Her hands went to his hair and felt his sawed off horns and she almost started crying again, but she instead used what little magic that wasn't celestial that her mother had taught her to remove the rest of them so it wouldn't be painful for him. They shimmered before disappearing in a shower of golden sparkles, covering the two in stardust.

Natsu pulled back, a damaged smile on his face, showing her his appreciation. Lucy leaned in, kissing him quickly before they both pulled back again. "We need to get cleaned up." Lucy turned to Virgo. "Is he okay to walk yet?" The maid nodded, helping both the royals to their feet. Lucy dragged Natsu away with her, to her bedroom before sending him to the bathing room, requesting clothing for both herself and the male from the maid spirit.

Lucy sat just outside the room while Natsu was in the bath, not willing to go too far from him, and it seemed he felt the same, for when she exited from her own bath he closed any distance the two had between them.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Day 4 done! Wow, that was a bit much wasn't it? Well, I told you about the foreshadow, let's see if you get what I mean. I didn't want Natsu to have to deal with so much pain from _literally getting parts of his body sawed or torn off_ so I did a thing. Damn boy is stronger than we think though, and don't forget that poison… Also, Lucy passing out? Was it just 'cause she couldn't deal with the sight or…? What are you guys thinking?

~Rayhne


	6. Insanity

_Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?_

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 6 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – M for mature scenes  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 1,063 Words

* * *

 ** _Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And Say it for me,  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry, I'm fallin'_**

The two royals were walking briskly through the courtyard, heading back to Lucy's room, hand in hand. "I don't get it, why are you so excited?"

Natsu grinned at the blonde beauty beside him. "We have to look at the bright side, right? Well, here it is."

A small smile claimed the girl's lips and she giggled. "You're insane Natsu. Absolutely crazy."

"You are too, my queen." Her stomach fluttered, knowing those words were saved for special times, which the moment they walked through her door it would be. The two stripped each other quickly, not bothering with the formalities.

"Lay down." The blonde commanded of her pink haired husband. He lay on his stomach, and the moment she touched him he flinched and began to turn, but she gently pushed him to stay. "No. It's alright, it's natural for you to want to lay this way."

Lucy climbed over top of him, placing a light kiss to each of his biceps, trailing the kisses to his spine. Her fingers brushed one of the blackened scars before her lips made a move to follow, testing the waters. She felt him buck backwards, shocked at the feeling, fear rising up in him. She pulled away slightly, looking at her lover in concern.

"Natsu, you realize it's just me, right?" Her thumb lightly traced up one of the scars, barely putting any pressure. "I will not hurt you, my king." He gulped and she continued. "Shh, it's just me." She leaned down and kissed one of the scars, thinking how unfair it was that Natsu had his freedom torn from his back. "It's just me." A tear fell onto his back and Natsu relaxed as he realized she was right, he was safe with her. He always would be.

"Don't cry my queen." Natsu allowed her to sob into his back, her tears soothing his scars. "My love, please." She placed a kiss between the scars before lifting herself up and helping him to turn over. She leaned forward, kissing him sweetly, before it turned desperate, her nails digging into his shoulders and her tongue invading his mouth. "Show me Lucy." He said and she looked at him dazed and a little confused. "Show me exactly how you said you would ride me."

Lucy pulled back, nodding, biting her lip. She reached back, lining his tip with her entrance, her eyes never leaving his. As soon as the tip was past she did as she said she would, letting gravity pull her down on him hard. Natsu grunted and placed his hands on her hips, gripping her roughly.

She let out a cry, falling forward, unable to brace herself before she fell. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up into a sitting position again. Lucy clamped down around him, holding him there for a moment, not wanting him to move her. Her breathing was already erratic and her husband took note with a sly grin.

"Gonna cum already love?"

"No." She clenched her teeth, "not yet. I told you, while I am on top, you must finish first my king. It is the least I could do."

She saw the mischievous smirk that was on the pink haired man's face and groaned. "We'll see about that. If I win, what do I get?"

"When did this turn into a challenge?"

"Just now." Lucy shook her head, knowing she could no longer change his mind.

"What do you want?" She asked, immediately regretting it.

"For you to do exactly as I say for the next two weeks…" Lucy rolled her eyes at him, but she was getting excited, and he could tell from the way her hips unconsciously began to move.

"And if I win?" She licked her lips.

"That's not fair, you get everything you want anyways."

She shook her head. "No, this isn't about that." She smiled slyly. "If I win, I get to name our future children, no arguments."

Natsu looked at her, concerned. "Am I going to regret this?"

Lucy just smiled, liking that he was practically admitting defeat before they even started. "We'll see."

"Fine, I agree to your terms." Lucy grinned and allowed him to drag her up before she allowed gravity to drop her back on top of him. Lucy circled her hips around, clenching down on his cock. "Shit Luce."

The blonde leaned forward, grin still on her face. "I told you exactly what I was gonna do to you. Don't you remember?"

"Every word my queen."

"Then you know I won't lose to you." Natsu smiled and bucked up while yanking her down onto him.

"We'll see." A smirk crossed his face as she rotated her hips again.

He started to turn them but the girl on top of him growled, making him still. That sound, he really liked the feral sound coming from her throat. "No. You know this is how the game works my king." She purred. "Me on top. You underneath me."

Lucy gripped his hands that were on her hips and pushed them to her breasts, dragging them across the rest of her skin on the way there. "Luce?"

"My king." Lucy leaned down slightly, claiming Natsu's lips with her own and kissing him thoroughly. "My king." She said as she began becoming frantic. She wanted release, but she _had_ to win this. "Please my king, I love you so much. I love you, I want to worship you, always." That was all he needed to hear, and as she slammed down on him one more time he came, filling her up as she reached her own orgasm, mumbling his name over and over. Finally, as they both lay there in the aftermath, she giggled. "I won."

Natsu nodded. "You did. Now, what brought that request on about the names." Lucy just smiled.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

—

Lucy groaned at the feeling of hands roaming her body. As they caressed her side lovingly she blinked lazily. "Good morning Natsu."

"Morning Luce." A mischievous smile crossed her face and Lucy's eyes widened as he began to tickle her.

"Ah! No, stop it! Natsu stop!" She was laughing as he slowed down, his thumb stroking her skin soothingly again as she looked at him.

"So, what was that thing you said you would tell me this morning?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Day 5… And I'm sensing a pattern? Go check day 2, in other words, the other smut… see any similarities? Hint hint, it's the lyrics. I don't know what it is about pregnant Lucy that I like. But I sense a pattern with all of my fanfics. Anyway, I hope this was semi enjoyable even though I got a bit stuck on the way. Let me know what you thought!

~Rayhne


	7. Obstacles

_Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?_

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 7 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – T for sensitive topics  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 1,101 Words

* * *

 ** _And all I need is you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And, oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

Lucy lowered her eyes to the ground, not looking her father-in-law in the eyes.

"You did _what_?" Igneel exclaimed. "Natsu Dragneel! You knew better than that, and look at you now." The older, red haired male gestured to the younger, now wingless, pink haired male.

Lucy felt tears fall from her eyes. She should have known she would not have been accepted by Natsu's family, especially after what her father had done to Natsu. She turned away from the disapproving eyes of Natsu's family. Even his brother was there, glaring at Lucy. The blonde stepped from the door with one last glance behind her at her husband. He had originally told her she shouldn't be there, but she wanted to be there for him. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, much like she had the first time Natsu and her had met.

A feeling of her past self sitting there, sobbing when she was told of a marriage she felt she could not stop went through her. Now, here she was, the same spot as before, but that marriage was no longer an issue for her, instead a new issue has arisen. Lucy pushed from the wall, walking down to the end of the long hallway and stepping outside. She couldn't seem to breathe.

Natsu had told her, moments after he got over the shock of learning of her pregnancy, that he needed to go to his father, as well as his brother. Why had she insisted on following him? She knew that she wouldn't be accepted. No, that wasn't it. She had been afraid. Afraid that if Natsu had left, leaving her behind, her father would make some stupid attempt at a power play. Or, that if her husband left alone, he may not return to her. That was it. She didn't want to be away from Natsu.

Lucy had complained the entire way to his kingdom of her own motion sickness, while attempting to help him with his own. She hadn't known before that Natsu had a serious case of motion sickness, which was why he much preferred to fly anywhere. And now, that option had been taken from him. And it was all because of _her_. She frowned as another wave of sickness washed over her, brushing Natsu's hair from his face, smoothing her hand against his forehead. Closing her eyes she leaned over him, pressing her lips where her hand had been. Resting there for a moment, she opened her eyes and pulled back, wishing she could do more to help him with his motion sickness.

Her own motion sickness, brought on by the baby inside of her had not helped in the endeavor, even as his own hands moved to her stomach, rubbing lightly. She smiled down at him as he shifted his head closer to her stomach, obviously breathing in the scent of their child. A deep, shuddering breath from her had him looking up and she smiled at him, shaking her head in a way to tell him not to worry about her. A soft smile spread across his face as he buried his nose back into her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Even then, Lucy had waited for him to fall asleep, before allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. She wiped at them as she ran one hand through his hair soothingly, sitting silently for the rest of the five hour trip to his father's kingdom with her own thoughts.

The thoughts that haunted her as the night sky surrounded them. She knew she had shadows following her everywhere, dragging behind her like the mistakes she could never fix. But meeting him, befriending him, falling in love with him, she'd never mark her betrayal to her kingdom as a mistake. No, because it was that betrayal that led to both the child in her stomach and the man laying on her lap. Not even as the tears fell when his wings were torn so forcefully from his back. _Never_. He was the only thing she felt she had done right, and as long as the two were never far apart from each other, she would believe it. No matter who thought she was insane, even if it was the man himself, the only thing she would regret is allowing him to go through the pain he had.

Lucy's hand, the one not in his hair, clenched into a fist, turning all the anger and despair she felt in on herself. She would deal with what was thrown her way. She would have to. And if, even after everything the two had been through, Natsu deems her to be a mistake he never meant to enact, she would deal with that too. She would cry, for nothing would make her whole again if she lost him. Not even the precious child she carried currently. But she would allow him to tell her she had never meant anything, as she had a feeling his father and brother would convince him to, as long as he promised to be in their child's life. For she was not only living for herself anymore, but for the sweet being that had taken root inside of Lucy from the seed planted by Natsu.

A warm hand had brushed her cheek and she looked to see Natsu awake. She could tell he wanted to ask her what she had been thinking about, what had made her look so sad and yet, determined. But he didn't, deciding she would tell him if she wished. For that moment, the brief moment of stillness, light, and peace the two got before heading into his home, he held her. He soothed her, and the restless child he sensed inside of her, worried about the beautiful woman's health.

"Don't worry." He had muttered into her ear, followed by a light kiss behind it, "we will get through this, I promise you." And she had believed him, nodding as he backed away, kissing her sweetly and stepping into the open air, her following behind.

She still did believe him, as she stood there, waiting for the news to be brought by him, or _someone_ , her thoughts overwhelming her. She had always known her thoughts were demons in and of themselves. But she had never thought that these thoughts would be the obstacles she would need to overcome at a time like this. She had never thought that it would be her own thoughts that would be the cause of harm to her own self, along with those around her.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Day 6 down! I hope you could follow along with this. The next chapter is going to be a bit more angsty than these past two chapters, hope you can handle it! It will also be the final chapter to this story. Let me know how you're following along with this. What do you have to say, any questions?

~Rayhne


	8. Broken

_Summary: Princess Lucy meets prince Natsu while their two kingdoms were drawing up a treaty. They are quick to fall in love, but also quick to fall into danger. What will happen to these two as their limits are tested?_

* * *

NaLu  
Chapter – 8 of 8  
Rating – M for mature themes  
Chapter Rating – T for sensitive topics  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 9,180 Words  
Chapter Word Count – 1,354 Words

* * *

 ** _Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_**

Natsu had noticed Lucy walking out of the room, but he didn't say anything, not even glancing at her when he felt her eyes lock onto him sadly. He stood there, facing down his father, even after his brother had walked out as well.

The two stood there, entangled in a battle of wills rather than one of words, his mother and sister to the side, no doubt shaking their heads at the boys' foolishness. His father shook his head, and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything a wave of desperation and fear washed over Natsu, making him go pale. His eyes widened and he turned and rushed from the room, his father, sister, and mother all right on his heels, wondering what just happened.

Lucy stood out in the air, not noticing when the demon king stepped out beside her, too lost in her thoughts. "Princess Lucy of the celestial kingdom, correct?" He said coldly, and the girl turned, a hand to her chest in shock.

"King Zeref!" She curtsied, "you startled me." She did not rise until he told her she could, respecting the terrifying man in front of her. She wondered for a moment why he was there, why he had followed her, but then realized that maybe this was Natsu's decision — sending someone else to tell her to leave since he did not wish to see her. Maybe he just didn't wish to see what he regrets most. But she was wrong, and shocked when her husband's older brother spoke.

"You've seen what you have done to my brother correct?" She gulped. "His wings have been torn from his back because of you." Her body froze as he reached for her, a hand pressed over her head. "His horns sawed from his head. All of this because of you." Lucy couldn't even breathe, she had tears running down her face, feeling the sadness sweep through her. "Have you seen?" She didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"Yes." She said the word weakly. "Yes, I've seen it all. I watched it all." A broken sob came from her throat as she fell to her knees harshly. "His wings. My king's beautiful wings. Broken then removed. Oh Mavis, why?" Tears were flowing from her eyes, unable to be stopped as she clenched her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms.

"At least you feel _some_ regret, but it's useless now, too late. You've already caused too much damage." Lucy didn't notice that Zeref's eyes had a glint to them. She was too focused on her own inner thoughts. Someone did though, and Natsu yelled out, shocking her into looking up.

"Don't you fucking _touch_ her Zeref!" Lucy yanked away from him, her eyes widening at the death magic she could now sense from the black haired king above her. Her breathing got harder and a wave of unadulterated terror washed over her. If Natsu hadn't of come running, Lucy probably wouldn't have even noticed until it was too late.

Too late.

She never realized her mistakes until it was too late. Zeref was right, she couldn't do anything right. Said man looked at her with a grin, as though he could read her thoughts, and who knows, maybe he could. "My sister-in-law and I were just having a lovely heart to heart, isn't that right Lucy?" He reached out a hand to help her up and she reached to take it, but Natsu was in front of her, his body pale once again, terror awash his entire body. He could tell the warning wasn't coming from Lucy, so how did he know she was in danger?

His eyes traveled down her body, to where one hand rested upon her still flat stomach. The baby, that was right. If the baby was in danger, it made sense that he would be able to sense it's fear. But how was it already so aware of what was going on? Natsu wrapped his arms around the blonde woman, helping her to stand while she sobbed in his arms.

Keeping his arms around her, he turned to his father. "Where is Porlyusica?"

Igneel frowned but answered his son. "She's where she always is, what is the meaning of this son?"

"I need her to check something for me."

"Check what?" Igneel asked.

"Come along and find out." Natsu replied cryptically.

—

Natsu stood next to Lucy in the infirmary room. "What do you mean?" The pink haired woman asked her nephew.

"Just do it old hag." She whacked him upside the head with the back of her hand.

"Try being more polite, brat!" Lucy smiled lightly as she turned to the woman.

"I apologize miss Porlyusica. I think Natsu is just worried about the baby since I was in a stressful situation. He probably just wishes for you to check it out." There was a thud heard from the doorway and Lucy turned to see Igneel passed out on the floor. Grandeeney and Wendy were hovering over him, the elder woman looking terribly excited while the younger hovering over her father worriedly.

"Baby? Why didn't you just say so ya pink haired idiot?"

"Hey! You have pink hair too!" Lucy chuckled and both of them looked at her as though they forgot she was there.

"Oh, yes, let me check the baby." Lucy was ushered to one of the beds and quickly examined. Porlyusica took some blood from both Natsu and Lucy to determine… something. "Good news is the baby is healthy and progressing as a dragon and demon hybrid baby should, which is to say, for only being about three weeks in she's progressing as though about three months pregnant. She should start showing in a few days now. On the other hand, good for Natsu, sad for you my dear, the baby will have fire powers. Good luck. Get out. Check up with me once every week. Now get out! _I hate humans._ "

Lucy was shocked, being shoved from the room after being told she was nearly four times as far along as she should have been. She looked over at Natsu who was grinning like an idiot. By this time, Igneel had awakened and clapped his son on the back, congratulating him. Zeref, on the other hand was nowhere to be found, and Lucy was still a bit afraid, which was something else the blonde needed to address with her husband.

"How did you know Natsu?" He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"If I'm correct, it's some type of connection a dragon child has with their parents, dragon parents at least. She was terrified, making me terrified in turn. She could sense danger before anyone else, it's just a thing I guess."

Igneel and Grandeeney looked at each other before the latter spoke. "What Natsu means to say is that your child, whom he can sense is a girl, is connected to Natsu through her dragon DNA. If you had the same DNA, with dragon blood in you, then you would feel the same thing. Normally, however, the child reacts by calling to the stronger parent, typically the father, at the first sign of danger. Although more emotionally attached to the mother, as the child is in the womb it will be more attached to the father." Lucy nodded, still confused, but certainly understanding everything just a bit more.

It was like that every time they were in danger, or when the baby thought Lucy was in danger. Natsu would get a sudden rush of fear and run to find his wife. Sometimes it was actually serious, and other times it just wasn't. The baby seemed to think that it's mother throwing up was detrimental to their health, jolting Natsu awake at random hours of the night to see Lucy bent over the toilet.

When the girl was finally born, the two named her Nashi. She was hyper, and an extremely flammable baby. However, the blonde loved her little family, and not once since little Nashi was born had she thought anything she had done was wrong.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Day 7, the final chapter of this fic! But don't worry! I still have something planned and written up for the next prompt! Okay, so, that was a little bit of a weird ending, but it is what it is I guess. What did you guys think about all of this?

~Rayhne


	9. Shattered Dreams

_Summary: Days, weeks, months after the final battle, everyone is still relearning how to go about their lives. Lucy has something she hasn't yet told Natsu, something important; it's too bad that she can't see his reaction. Inspired by a sketch by aloosh-s on tumblr._

* * *

NaLu  
Rating – T for ideas and scenes  
Genre – Romance & Angst  
Word Count – 1,609 Words

* * *

Natsu watched as Lucy slept. She was in one of his old shirts and was laying over his scarf; Happy beside her, happily dreaming of fish. As Lucy twitched in her sleep, dragging his scarf closer to her chest, Natsu lay a hand on her head. As her legs rose a bit, making a small alcove for Happy, Natsu's shirt rode up, exposing her thighs. She sighed and relaxed in the position.

It had been nearly four months since the final battle. Or what they were calling the final battle, and only one person from Fairy Tail wasn't with them anymore. Well, technically two, but Mavis was technically dead anyways.

"Natsu." She mumbled, and the man smiled softly, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"I know Luce." He stroked her hair as she leaned back slightly, resting her back against his knee. A small smile crossed his features again as he rest his head on his other hand while leaning on his propped knee.

"Mmm, fishy wishy." Happy mumbled and Natsu chuckled, watching his partners as they slept peacefully.

"You two are so funny when you sleep. Ya know?" Lucy's face scrunched up as though she was thinking about it, before she shook her head and sighed back into the position, holding his scarf close.

"Nat…su." She mumbled again, more following. "Love you." His smile turned sad as he slowly lay behind her, sliding into her.

"I love you too, I just wish I could say it _to_ you." Lucy sat up suddenly, with a light scream, but Happy didn't wake. "What's wrong Luce?"

"Oh," she replied. "Just a bad dream, again."

"Again?" He asked her.

"It's okay. I can deal with it."

Natsu frowned, lightly touching her hair. "You shouldn't have to."

"Maybe if I eat something it'll help. Oh, Mavis, that's such a Natsu answer to a problem." Natsu chuckled, watching as she slowly stood up, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around her neck. Natsu followed after her silently.

"Whatcha gonna eat Luce?"

"Hmm, ice cream?" She asked, pulling out the tub she had in the freezer.

"No! Don't have anything to do with that ice popsicle freak." She chuckled, shaking her head and putting the tub back, resting a hand on her stomach briefly.

"Alright, how about some chicken?" Natsu grinned at the girl.

"Heck ya!"

She chuckled again, that hand falling back to her stomach. "Spicy or regular?"

"You don't like spicy, Luce." Natsu frowned, watching as the blonde's face lit up with an idea.

"Fine, both. Regular for me, spicy for you." Again Natsu frowned, but said nothing as the girl chuckled again before cooking the food. "And if Happy wakes up, I'll make some fish for him." She looked over her shoulder and flashed a brilliant smile, making Natsu freeze before grinning after she turned back.

Natsu went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, before yanking back quickly. "You're gaining weight Luce."

"I know." Lucy set her hands on her stomach, smiling, before frowning sadly, pressing her lips into his scarf. "I love you Natsu. I'll never stop."

"And I'll never stop loving you, you know that."

"I know you'll do the same." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I just said that weirdo."

"Hey Lushi!" A voice called out, and the blonde quickly wiped the tears that were forming before turning and looking at Happy.

"Want some fish little buddy?"

"Yeah! But, why are you making spicy chicken?" Natsu leaned in, watching his partners.

"Don't worry about it. Cooked or not?"

"Cooked! Dang, Carla is rubbing off on me huh?"

"Yeah. When's your kitten coming buddy?"

"I don't know. She's cranky. Kicked me out yesterday, but I think it ought to be soon, she's been warming that egg for a few weeks now, huh?"

"And if I'm correct it only took Natsu and Lisanna a few days for you to hatch. But who knows how long the egg was there before Natsu's destructive behavior got you down." All three of them chuckled, and Natsu smiled reminiscently.

When he looked back, Lucy had finished cooking, setting everything down on the table. She giggled as Happy immediately dug in, then looked over at the chair Natsu was standing by sadly, before sitting down and eating the food she made for herself.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm, what's up Happy?"

"Can we go visit him today?" Immediately, Lucy teared up, a sad smile reaching her lips.

"'Course we can. You wanna go after we eat? I know it's still dark, but…"

"Yeah. That sounds good." With that, both of them looked over to Natsu, who just grinned. It wasn't long before they were done eating, and Lucy slid on a skirt, which was nearly covered by Natsu's shirt.

"Luce, you should put some actual pants on." The girl shook her head, looking over her shoulder as Happy flew up to land on it. With that, they walked out the door, heading down the path from their house. When they got near the river, Lucy sat down carefully on her knees in front of two gravestones.

"You can go first Happy, then you should go check on Carla." Happy nodded, and Natsu walked over to his girl, carefully wrapping a few strands of her hair around his finger, curling it before releasing it, just enjoying her presence. But all too soon, Happy was done and Lucy stood up, Natsu following behind her to the second gravestone that was out there.

Lucy gave Happy a quick hug before releasing him to go find Carla and turning back to the gravestone, once again sitting down.

"Hey. I know it's been about a month since I came out here to talk to you." She paused, looking at the stone, and Natsu sat beside her, setting an arm across her shoulders. "I've wanted to walk out here so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to. I miss you too much, you know?" Her lower lip started trembling before she caught herself and bit it to still the traitorous lip. "Everything is so different without you. Everyone misses you, but I think I'm one of them who misses you more."

She chuckled a tear slipping down her face and Natsu slid closer, hugging her. "Fuck, it hurts so much, not seeing you everyday." She clenched and unclenched her fists in her lap. "If Acnologia weren't already dead I would kill him for what he did. Zeref too. I don't care what you would have said. They took you away from me, away from us. Away from _her_." Natsu looked over at Lucy confused, seeing her hands were then wrapped around herself.

"I'm so worried. What if I do something wrong? Say something mean, or cruel. You were supposed to be the fun one. Sure, you can be serious, but it was supposed to be good cop, bad cop." Her hands moved up to her eyes, shaking as she forced a laugh. "I'm not good at this, I wasn't ready, but I know that I don't regret it. And I hope you don't either." She clutched onto his scarf again, holding it tight.

"I know I'll have the help of the guild, but it would have been so much better with you. Dammit Natsu! Why did you have to go and be the hero?" She was yelling at him? Natsu looked at her concerned. "I'm not okay, not even close to it! I miss you so damn much! I hate that you won't be here to raise her with me. It's not fair! To her, to me, to _you_." A sad smile fell across her face. "Yeah. We're gonna have a kid Natsu. It's a girl." A sob choked out of her throat and she rested her hands against her stomach. "Wendy told me last month, when I kept getting sick. Apparently I'm about five months along."

Natsu watched her with tears streaming down his face. Lucy stood up, going closer to the stone before sitting down in front of it, running her fingers over the groove in the stone. Natsu followed along with her fingers. Seeing something had been freshly added by someone else. _Natsu Dragneel. Fierce Dragon Slayer. Loyal friend. Loving partner._ And the freshly added: _Would've been a wonderful father._ As Lucy stood up she looked at the other stone as well.

"Igneel, Natsu… I hope you guys are watching over us, and will watch your daughter and granddaughter grow. I hope you guys will guide me as I go. And Natsu, I will always love you, and she is proof of that."

"I will always love you too, Luce."

"As you should." A voice came from behind him, and he turned to see his father standing there.

"Igneel. Dad!"

"Hey kiddo. You found a strong woman there. And as long as we watch over them, I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe that I'm not there with her, that I'm just a ghost…"

"With time, it'll get easier, and you'll see them again, hopefully not for a long time, but you will, and then you'll get to meet your daughter." And that was all Natsu could take before he fell to his knees beside where Lucy was still standing, and he broke down crying.

"I won't get to raise her, oh Mavis, Lucy's gonna have a kid, _my_ kid, and I'm not even going to be there for it." Lucy's voice rang out loud and clear then, bringing Natsu from his knees.

"I know you'll be here through it all Natsu. Just as you always have been. Goodbye for now, my love."

* * *

Hey lovelies!

Final day of NaLu Angst Week 2018! Ahh, how was that? I've had this written for a long time now! Inspired by some artwork by aloosh-s on Tumblr. I literally cried when I saw it and had this idea. When it was done I was waiting for the right time to post it, and I have decided to that you all with it now! Anyway, let me know if you have and questions or comments! As always, I love hearing from you.

~Rayhne


	10. Commissions

Hello my lovelies!

I've been thinking about doing this for a long while now, and after some convincing (rough bullying that consisted of some shoving and pushing) done by some of my friends I have finally decided to open my commissions. There are many reasons for this, and if you're curious I can explain, but otherwise let's leave it open!

Alright, now, let's talk what you really wanna know. What am I commissioning?

 _Fanfiction!_

But before we go any further, what's the price looking like? (If you're outside of the U.S. let me know.)

The starting price is $5. The fic will be at _least_ 1,000 words and each 1,000 words after that is an additional $5. Due to my writing habits, let me know upfront how much you're willing to pay maximum so that I can be sure to write a good story for you and stay inside of your budget. I will take the first payment up front, but the rest just before I post it on my website for your viewing pleasure.

My website is just rayhneatess . com (without the spaces). Each commission will be linked to under the tab other works - fanfiction - commissions.

Rules of the commissions:

For now, all I am taking for commissions is NaLu fanfictions.

The sky is pretty much the limit on this. If you really wanna know what I can write good, check out my other fics. I'm not really big on the original tropes for this, so try to keep away from those!

Finally, if you would like to commission please fill out this form:

If you are reading from ff then please go to my website or my tumblr, both of which are linked in my profile.

Thanks!

~Rayhne

 _I will do a 'trade' if you can't afford it, just let me know!_


End file.
